


Blade is a Tool

by ShepherdV2



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because the world is kill or be eaten, Blood and Violence, But you didn't care, But you force them to, F/F, F/M, Frisk is descendant of mage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He need to learn that the world isn't a happy rainbow world, Killing is a must, Maybe there's more tags in the future, Monster need to learn how to behead a demon, Monsters couldn't bring themselves to kill a demon, Multi, Other, Reader deny the Soulmate thing, Reader force Papyrus to kill, Reader is a part of mage family, Reader like yukata, Sans is pissed at you, Sharp sense of smell, The monsters is free but couldn't roam on the surface until they know and able to kill a demon, There's no Kibutsuji Muzan, at first, demontale, no beta we die like a man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdV2/pseuds/ShepherdV2
Summary: "Kill, slice their neck.""If you want to stay alive, don't give sympathy to them, don't cry over a heartless creature.""If you couldn't bring yourself even just to grab a knife, then you can back to your underground.""Don't scream, demon will heard your voice and move before you could behead them.""You need to be strong if you want to live on the surface.""Have you ever thought why the mages sealed you in the first place?"“Hello, the monster from the underground, my name is [Y/N].”"Welcome to this world, a place where's kill or be eaten."
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. The world where’s kill or be eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> EH!? New Story!?
> 
> I know, this is the third story I made, and I didn't update the other two.  
> After I re-watch the Demon Slayer, I had this idea.
> 
> I hope you like the story!

-You-

You’re a chef and retired demon hunter, your reason for used blade was changed to feed humanity rather than kill hunter out there, you used your blade to cook rather than slicing neck of the demons. It’s pleasant to see people smile when you cook them something, rather than see the horror and hear the pleading of the demon before you killed them. The two opposite jobs, with the same reason, to maintain the humanity safety, made people smile and annihilate the demon who already been a threat to humanity.

Now, you’re in the forest to search some herbs for your diner’s menu tonight, you just found some truffles, that shit was delicious and really hard to find, but you’re lucky this time that you managed to found that many in one place. Truffle was sacred, everyone sold it for the Demon Counter Force and the soldier as a food to recharge their energy for emergency in the battle field, but it could be ingredient for cooking if you have permission from the higher-ups from the Demon Counter Force or DCF.

But you’re an ex-soldier, so you have access for it without permission, because after someone retired with reason from the DCF the higher-ups will grant one wish before they leave as a thank-you-for-your-hard-work gift, and you told them to have access for truffles and they granted it, with a limit for week and you would promise to find some easier way to cultivated it, but you couldn’t find it yet, normally truffles takes 4 to 6 years to grow, but somehow truffles in Mount. Ebott just takes 2 to 4 weeks to grow, but it really hard to find without a trained dog, but thanks to your high sense of smell, you could find some by yourself.

After you take your bag, you walk to the peak of the mountain, it would be really good to see a sunset before you had to walk back to your house, and maybe to take some crimson ore if you really lucky to find it. Crimson ore or you could say hematite ore, are the material of your blade, the only iron mineral that could hurt demon, beside that sunflower seeds and wisteria flower could hurt demon critically.

The blacksmith would use the Crimson ore for blade or bullets, the two of it was the only efficient ways to kill Demons, beheaded the demons or shoot their heart with Crimson ore bullets. The apothecary would use the sunflower seeds and wisteria flowers essence for poison, it would be a great weapon to non-military citizen, it could be used as a weapon by smear it on blades or bullets.

After minutes you walked, you arrived at the destination, the peak of the Mount. Ebott, the solar ball looks perfect from here, the horizon is full of citrus and magenta colours, blended perfect, the nature is like the true artist with its perfect painting of sunset, it’s unfortunate that humanity couldn’t really enjoy this blessing from the heaven because the condition.

Demons is active at night, they couldn’t direct themselves under the sun, it would burn them alive, it’s the main weakness of them. The sunflower always absorb sunlight, Crimson ore was a hematite ore that are at the peak of the mountain and have been exposed to direct sunlight enough just to hurt the demon. But wisteria flowers were hated by the demons with unknown reason, but it already proofed that wisteria flower was deadly to the demons.

“WOWWIE! IS THAT A HUMAN?” Startled you took your blade and directed it to the sound source. But you sighed and put your blade back after you didn’t see any of human-like demons, it’s just bipedal monsters that already been sealed under the mountain. Hm? How you did know you say? Of course, you knew, the entirely humanity knew about them, and the reason why they sealed under the mountain.

A kid run towards you, you kneeled and paid any attention to the kid, you knew the kid he’s you cousin from your father’s side, the kid’s name was Frisk the child of the lieutenant of the DFC and the east-post apothecary, they told you that they will sent them to the mountain and see if the monsters still exist, and they bought the excellent result.

 _| Hello cousin, look the monsters already been freed! |_ They signed very quickly, but thank god you could keep up with their little fast fingers and gestures. Looked at their condition, they’re perfect, maybe there’s small scratches here and there and their clothes are a bit shabby, other than that they’re good. Patted their head you scoop them into your hands, and then look back to the representation monster in the surface.

But before you say anything, something caught your nose, a smell of blood, a dense one, and it’s made you nauseous. You looked back to your base location, your home, smokes filled the sky above the place, fire shone bright from there. You couldn’t breathe, your heart thumping very hard, sweat took forms on your forehead, unconsciously you gave the child on your arms to the whoever monster in front of you and dash to the base.

 _‘Nonononononononono.’_ You said that in your mind like a chant, denied everything that could be a reality, after minutes of running you arrived at the front of the base, it’s a wall made of steel rather wood, the entrance was broken, you bolted in, the village inside was messed up, there’s screams and blood around, the fire still blazed like a hell, devoured the buildings like a glutton.

“Human!” And then there is, a demon, big demon with its little minions behind it, and that’s when you snapped, something clicked inside your brain as you reach your blade. They’re destroyed your home, ate your friends and family, your justice flared from your soul, shone darkly like a violent moon in the night.

**[You stared blank to the demons.]**

**[Your brain filled with anger.]**

**[Your soul filled with ~~Justice~~ VENGEANCE.]**

Your head became light and hollow, the only thing you had in your head was,

**[Reach your knife and slay them all.]**

After that, everything you remember was blackness.

**[Your XP increased!]**

**[Your LV increased!]**

* * *

You woke up on a bed, stranger bed, not yours. Your body was numb, you couldn’t move even for just a bit, if you force yourself to move, you felt pain. After you remember everything, you forced yourself to move, stand even if you couldn’t stand properly, you need to check the base again, to check if anyone still alive, the orphan kid, elders, anyone.

With unstable pace, you ran and get out form the house, like what you expected you’re in underground, the home of the monsters. You sniffed the air, the smell of surface, the smell of the sky and a bit of rain, you could smell it from here. you ran followed the trail of smells, ignored the monsters around who surprised with your appearance.

Run, breathe, run breathe, you ran through the snow, the river, stone, and metal, ignored everything and just focused with your breath. Run, jump, slide, whatever obstacle in front of you, you could get through it without problem, because the training from your master before you could enter the entrance exam to DCF. It was hell but hella worth it.

You arrived at sort of hall, everything in here was yellow-gold, there’s some light come through from the window. And there was a monster, stand in front of you across the hall, laid back behaviour really stand out from him. You could smell fear, hatred, selfishness, helplessness, apathy, **sins** and _sadness_ , everything you smell from him angst, it was made you sick to the stomach.

“heya, huma–” you cut him off, and walked past him, you never had an intention to stop here. You started to run again before you felt yourself stop moving, struggled, you couldn’t move a single muscle, and the you remembered this is the territory of monsters, a sentient living being who could use magic, this skeleton was grabbed your soul with his blue magic.

“woah-woah, human, you’re hurt and i think human need time to heal.” You ignored him once again, you try to remember what your aunt and uncle said about monster, how to face them. However, what everything they taught you was merely self-defences towards magic, they didn’t really teach you how to encounter them, but what they taught you was useful in this situation.

Breath in as much air as possible, focused your breath, and feel your soul, struggle as strong as you can, and then as you could smell the string of the magic,

_SLASH_

Cut them as soon as possible.

“…” You could feel your body weakened again, it was already hard enough to run all way to from the snowy place to here, and this skeleton didn’t make anything easier. You feel to your knees, you couldn’t support your own body with your legs, your heart hurts, your head hurts, every part of you was hurt.

“h-hey are you alright?” That was stupid question, but you ignored him again, instead of answering, you stand again, and try to walk away from him.

“hey! you’re hurt, i’m here not to hurt you-” he suddenly appeared in front of you, he startled when you expected him and thrown him away from your way to the entrance. Panted, you’re imping, yet you couldn’t help yourself, but force your body to move. You need to see the base first, look for the ones who alive, and do proper burial for those whose already dead.

“you’re not giving me another choice buddy.” And then you found yourself float in the air, this skeleton is hard-skull stubborn, you want to get out from his magic again, but your body was in edge, the numb creeped from you legs to your chest. Breathing hard, you need to keep your body relax, need to see the base first, and this skeleton is in your way.

You saw red.

You smell red.

You reach your blade.

But nothing was there, you couldn’t find your blade, your blade was not there, you didn’t wear the same clothes as before, you wore shirt and pants, rather than a shabby yukata. Gritted your teeth, you let a hell of scream, thrashed your body to get out from his magic, but you couldn’t, he strengthened his magic, and your body couldn’t move anymore.

This is useless, you need to play his game first before you get the hell out from here, you need to think and escape from here fast before you passed an opportunity to save anyone whose alive in the base, and you know you wouldn’t forgive yourself if that happen.

“What happen?” Other voice heard from the across of the room, you couldn’t see the person, but it’s a he, and it’s deep enough to know he was old. You could smell melancholy, sadness and regrets **sins** from him, yet you couldn’t help but keep them aside, your mission now is to see the base.

“nothing, just catch a human.” He talked like you’re the stupidest thing in the world, this skeleton is gonna get it.

You saw red again.

You filled your soul pulsed against the magic, shocked the magic’s owner. You fell hard from the air, groaned from the pain, you forced your body to move again. Breathe, run, breathe, ran towards the base, ignore everything and focus in one thing.

Arrived at the base, as you expected this place was a mess, messier than you thought it would be, your soul shuddered, you called for someone, you called and called, but nobody came. You couldn’t smell human who’s alive, they’re all dead. Smell of blood, smell of demons filled this place, Base 403, the base of Ebott was empty.

Teared up, but your face still maintained the poker face, you couldn’t let this affect you, no you have to be strong, you have your own ambition now, **avenge them and kill all the demons.**

**[You thought about those who dead. Innocent people. Children. Elders.]**

**[You have a new ambition.]**

**[Your Soul filled ~~Justice~~ Vengeance.]**

And suddenly, new presence appeared, you know that would be the skeleton who try to stop you.

“Hello, the monster from the underground, my name is [Y/N].” You faced him, hollow filled your face, your eyes were lifeless, you like a doll than a human.

**"Welcome to this world, a place where's kill or be eaten."**

**[Y/N]**

**[LV: 324]**

**[XP 32400/420000]**

**[HP: 3.204/4.2000]**

-To be Continued-


	2. This is the reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV prologue part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is reality.
> 
> *Beware this chapter contained gore and blood.  
> you have been warned.*

-Sans-

_-Flashback-_

It's already been 342 resets, and they never really reach the surface, but the kid promised him that this is the last time to use [RESET]. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that kid words, after many timelines he lived, he never really put any expectation. But now, he's here, on the surface, the big ball of fire was in front of him, set on the horizon, true art of nature.

He could cry now, for the first time, he felt relief. But what he didn't expect was a human stand in front of the group, and look at the sun, just like him. When his brother shouted to the human, he alarmed when the human took out their knife, but he relaxed when they put the blade back. The kid ran toward them and signed something to them, it looks like they're related.

But before they say anything, they turned their body and look to the valley, and then suddenly they gave the kid to Toriel and ran away, the kid looks confused but when they look at the same direction, they suddenly frantic, trashed from Toriel's arm and ran followed the older human's trail.

"My child!" Toriel followed them and the entire group, his lazy part of him told him to let them go, but the other's part wanted to see this, this is new, and this scares him to the hell, but he wanted to see the next part, is this excitement? It's already been forever he felt this feeling.

He decided to walk and followed them, but when he arrived on his friend's side, he never expected this, a burning village, human corpses, blood, and organs splattered around, a view that could make anyone throw out everything in their stomach. Not a view he wanted to see after he freed from the underground, and at this time, he thought maybe it was a mistake that they freed from the underground.

And then he witnessed something he hates, slaughterer, murderer, the older human earlier slaughtered the other humans, with a knife, just like them, but the difference is their face was hollow, not a smiley face, tears flowed from their eyes, and their Soul was dimmed, but at the same time, it glowed violently.

Their knife was glowed with dark yellow light, slashing around like a mad man, but their movement was like a reliable dancer. Blood covered their clothes, the other human who screamed at them, they ignored it, they didn't pay attention to them. They focused on their slaughterer, a murderer with a cold heart, it was he see when he saw them.

"What is this? MONSTERS!?" The other human shouted at their group, but when you look at them closer, their appearance was different from a human, it's like they were mutated. Suddenly, they run towards them, but the older human slashed their neck in second before they approached them.

The rain was falling, but instead of water it was blood, blood falling from the sky, the sky that hollowed without stars, the moon silently peered through the clouds, the atmosphere was tense, and the winds blowing calmly but it brought tense not serenity.

The human stand in front of them, they look to the sky above, blood and wound could be seen from his position. The tears changed into blood, flowed from their eyes, their face still unchanged. Their grip on their knife was loosened made the knife fell to the ground.

The human sighed out and look at their direction, their eyes creeped him out, it was soulless and helpless, but persevered. He had the same eyes when the kid decided to play genocide, he knew, this human was dead inside, but their soul was forced them to live, or something they carried forced them to, whether it's a promise or ambition.

And then, they suddenly passed out, lying on the ground, the monsters just stared at them with an unreadable face, but the kid ran towards them and made an attempt to wake them up, but unfortunately, they didn't respond.

_-Flashback end-_

\--

-Now-

The kid begged him to take the human to his house for temporally, and he nearly freaked out when he couldn't find them the next day in his house, but he found the human ran to the surface, he felt he needed to stop them before they going rampage like the other night, but oh stars this human was very stubborn, more than the kid.

And then, they managed to get off from his magic, shocked him to the soul, and then ran away again, the king helped him to stand, but couldn't maintain his balance for too long. The shock made his Soul shuddered, feeling numb for a while, something clicked inside his Soul.

"Are you okay, Sans?" He looked at the king, he just waved him off with his signature smile.

"nah, it's okay, fluffybuns. maybe i need to catch them up before something bad could happen." he said and then shortcut-ed to the previous village, he still remembers the location and image, when he arrived at the village, the view was heart-breaking, what left of this village was nothing but scraps and ashes, quite and the uncomfortable wind was blowing around, he couldn't stand to be here any longer, but he caught the glimpse of the human he was searching for.

"Hello, the monster from the underground, my name is [Y/N]." They said with hollow filled in every word.

**"Welcome to this world, a place where's kill or eaten."** The previous was hollow he said? The next thing they said was like the void he always came through when he used shortcut, echoed and sharp, dull and blunt, it was cold and unnerving.

**[Y/N]**

**[LV: 324]**

**[XP 32400/420000]**

**[HP: 3.204/4.2000]**

**[* Confused, lost but never fall apart.]**

**[Ex-Demon Hunter, Rank Mayor General.]**

"…" The LV and XP were high, this is the highest LV and XP he ever saw, more than a hundred and thousand, this human could eradicate the entire species in the world just by themselves. But wait demon? What is that? Is that supposed to be a new species? He never heard about them, the king and the queen never told him anything about the demon. Is that human-like creature last night? The ones who like being mutated by something.

"heya bud, i think we both know about your condition how about we got back to the underground and treat your wound?" They didn't answer immediately, in fact, they looked they would blackout in any second now.

"This is nothing compared with my past daily life." Checked their wounds, they just sighed and walk towards him. He tensed when they approached him, but he managed to keep his cool, but in fact, he's freaked out, this human was dangerous, he would never let this human be close with his brother ever.

"Frisk freed you from the underground right?" He just nodded, couldn't say anything, like his voice was held back by something.

"Is Frisk told you about the last night?" He shook his head, no, the kid never told them anything about last night, they never told them about the human-like creature or this older human, they just played their fate in the underground back then, befriended and massacred them all.

"The king didn't tell you anything, the queen?" No, he doubted that they know anything about it. If that was the case, they would already tell them in the past, but no, there's nothing came out from their mouths about it.

"Follow me." It's not a request, it was an order, they had that voice, a voice you couldn't refuse or fight back, they walked towards a human corpse, ugh, they have claws marks on their stomach, he could see the organs inside, their throat was destroyed, their head was nearly detached from their body.

"Help me to bury them." He immediately did what he ordered, he couldn't refuse them, he almost did it like a robot, he did everything they told him, such as carried a nearly destroyed corpse, dug a hole and took head-sized stones for the gravestones.

After a few hours, they managed to bury all the corpse, this village turned into a graveyard, with nameless graves. He looked at the human, they still had their poker face, are they didn't affect with this? Is this because their LV and XP were so high? The higher LV the more distant your soul from yourself.

They're now prayed for those who already dead, gathered purple flowers and put it to the gravestones, hummed a song, he assumed they prayed with a song for them. They ignored him again, or forgot about his presence here, he sighed, or is he? He didn't know, he didn't have any lungs for that.

"Follow me." They ordered him again, he started to get annoyed, but he still followed them, they're back into the forest, but now, rather than filled with green trees, it was filled with purple-flowered trees, the atmosphere was serenity, safe and comfy, he could sleep here, but he already left behind enough, he didn't want to lose them in this forest.

They arrived at a random house, or rather a villa? Looks like it was abandoned for years, the human enters the house and he followed, the inside was clean? But the outside looked scary, and yet it was tidy inside.

"Feel free to roam, just don't enter the basement." They said before they disappeared into a random room, he didn't know what to do, so he just wandering around, this house was just a normal house, there are no suspicious items around, but something told him that there's weird magic under the floor, in the basement.

He wanted to check it up, but he couldn't their command was too strong, it was imprinted in his Soul. So, he just shrugged it and popped himself on the sofa, and took minutes of nap.

"Hey, skeleton wake up." Someone shook his body, he opened his eye socket and found the human in front of him. He startled, and throw himself away from them, they're just stared at him, like sort of amusement, because he saw their mouth twitched before their face back to a neutral one.

"It's already dark outside." They said, yeah it was dark, the moon already out, but there were no stars around only clouds. He could feel in his bones, something bad would happen if he continued to follow this human.

"Follow me."

"where?" This time he followed his feelings, he didn't want anything bad to happen when he on the surface, the unknown place for him, and what happened last night was not a good experience, it was added into his paranoid ass.

"You confirmed that your king and queen didn't say anything about this condition on the surface, right?" He nodded and let them continue their explanation.

"Then it's better if I show you rather than use words to you. Follow me." They walked out from the house, through the purple-flowered trees and back to the valley. Okay, he was already afraid, there's something around, watching them like a predator to their prey.

"Ignore them, just walk forward. When I said run, just run forward, understood?" It's not a question, but a statement, he wanted to talk back, but his Soul told him to follow their instruction, after all, they're know more about the surface than him.

"Run." He somehow forgot how to shortcut, so he started to run with his all might. He heard, slicing sound and screams, he was smart enough to not look back and continued to run forward, but he felt something followed him from behind, he dodged an attack before it hit him.

"Eh, a skeleton. Oy, are you still alive?" He didn't know how to react, he prepared his bones magic and his Gaster Blaster, he felt it, the sin of this person.

"DON'T USE MAGIC!" The human yelled from afar, exactly before he fired his first bones, and then a blade flying towards him, and he caught it smoothly.

"USE THAT, KILL IT!" It?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THERE'S NO TIME TO BE PENSIVE!" And then, suddenly this weird-looking human charged towards him, the next thing he could remember was a body without a head, it was slowly turned to ashes, black dust. He killed, a monster? A surface monster?

"Are you okay?" He didn't say anything, he was shaken up, he killed a monster.

_SLAP!_

He felt hot on his cheek bone, the human slapped him.

"Get yourself together, it was a demon, it's not innocent." And then they pointed a certain place, there was a corpse, a child corpse to be exact, they already lost their arms and legs, their chest was torn up, the blood and organs splattered around them, he turned away his sight from that view.

"They already ate that kid, before we are here." What is this surface? They're reacted like this is normal for them, that view didn't affect them.

"Surface isn't a place you could walk like you're in the park when the night comes, the human must watch out from the demon." They said like they were read his mind, demon? Is that the creature that attacked them earlier?

"At least you already killed one, **in the future you have to kill thousands more to stay alive. At least if you still want to live on the surface."** They said while they prepared a burial for the kid.

"W-what was that? What are they? Why they cannibalized your kind?" Suddenly blade was flying towards him and missed him a few millimeters.

**"Don't compare us to that thing."** They said, their face was scary and angry, their voice was filled with venoms, the tense was increased because of his stupid mouth.

"The demon is categorized as an apocalypse creature a few centuries ago, their appearance was still a mystery to us, they're an almost undead human who has still sentient, but they lost their humanity and sane every time they eat a human. There's still no cure to turn them back to humans, their main weakness was the sun, because of that, you didn't see any of them this morning. Besides the sun, killing it by detached its head from its body with certain steel, sunflower and wisteria flower, the purple flower that you saw when we were in my private garden." He still didn't understand, if their appearance was centuries ago, certainly the monsters know about them, but they didn't, that was why he still confused about it. The king and the queen didn't say anything, and the kid was only told him that the surface was not the same place as before.

"Here." They looked up and saw the human hold a book, an obsolete old book.

"If you still don't understand, then give it to your king and queen, make them read it out loud with anyone important. It contains about the demons and the reason why you're sealed in the first place." He accepted the book, but he didn't look at it, he still busy stare at the human.

"Go." With that, he teleported back to the underground.

-To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans's first demon kill, and his first XP on the surface, well, it was Sans, and in the next chapter will be his brother, I don't know if I could write it without guilt but it's for the story and I'll do my best.
> 
> And for the reader, hmm, could you guess what their breathing style is? Or you could suggest it to me for their breathing style.
> 
> Constructive criticsm will be very appreaciate, please help me to be better writter~~
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, I know this is a bit boring, but I promise the next chapter will be tenser than this.  
> 


	3. Innocence will not help you in this world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster denied the truth, the innocent will be tainted if he wanted to keep alive.

-You-

“ _Souka_ , the monster already been freed from the underground.” Now you’re in the neighbor base, Base of Ebbot, the 402 Base, the base was a dead city, there’s no one here except the doctor, his name is Alex Mitsuhiko, the half-Japanese doctor who has been here to treat injured DCF’s soldiers. He was saved from the massacre because his priority was his life, he needs to keep alive to find the cure that makes the demons turn back into a human, in his runaway, he managed to save his students; triplets girls and a teenage girl with him.

“English please, and yes, in fact, I already enter the underground once.” He just smiled, he’s mysterious one, you couldn’t read anything from him, yet he was the only you could trust with this information, you couldn’t tell this to the DCF, because it’s weird, the two bases already erased from the map, but they were didn’t send any reinforcement to them.

“And how about the east base?”

“Same, there’s no survivor alive.” You said with an empty voice, you’re strong, strong enough to kill a hundred demons, but in the end, you made a mistake and left them unprotected. Of course, you angry, of course, you want to revenge them, but you know killing them all wasn’t the answer, it’s pointless and useless. Eradicate their presence from this world, erase their name from the dictionary, that’s what you will do, make them back to the unknown and let the human and monster forget their existence.

“So how about the cure?” The doctor shook his head, there’s no development for late 6 months. It was a disappointment, but it’s not mean they will give up, it’s not an easy thing to do, but it will worth the time.

“It’s unfortunate, is there something I could help with?”

“It would be great if you could let my students live with you.” Hm?

“But is it good to have your students with you while you develop the cure?”

“Nah, this place is dangerous for them, if I die here, they will be able to inherit my will and the cure recipe.” Make a sense, it would be the best way, but..

“Why don’t you live with them in my place?” Yeah, this is the best way too, it’s more convenient, you could protect them and then you could help them with the cure, not only that you don’t have to travel far to know about news about the cure.

“You know the DCF was still suspicious to us, they already know my place, but they never know about your place.” So, if the suspicion’s true, then they will be in danger if they continued to live here.

“The more reason why you should live in my place too.” He shook his head negatively.

“No, there’s something I have to do here, but it’s not something my student should know about. So, I ask from the bottom of my heart to bring them to your place, please protect them, teach them how to defends themselves, please make them alive to see tomorrow.” The request from the teacher who’s ready to die on the battlefield, you could smell sadness and regrets from him, melancholy and nostalgia have filled the room. What you did was just a nod, you couldn’t say anything, you were too touched with his words.

“Then it’s better to hurry, if you could fast enough you will arrive before the sunset.” Nodded again, you prepare yourself for the long travel, there’s no transportation you could use for traveling, you had to run for miles from the base 403 to base 402, it takes at least 3 hours by foot without break or stopping.

“(Y/N)- _san_.” The girls are ready with their things, it looks like they already been told about this by their teacher, I just hope this is will end with goodness only.

“Just (Y/N) please, Claire, and Keiko, Kiyuu, and Kouki. I assume your teacher already told you the situation?” They nodded, smiled you rub their heads, you remembered the kids from the orphanage, you’ll miss their antics and smile, but there's no time for mourning, you have to keep forward, and fulfill your new ambition.

“Please always be well my dear children.” The teacher hugged his students for the last time before they separated, maybe for a long time. You gave them time and wait for them in front of the house, the view was not enjoyable, there’s a mess around, ashes and blood, just like your village, but it looks older than in your place.

“(Y/N)- _san_ , we’re ready.” You sighed, but maybe just for once you let them call you whatever they want, you nodded and signaled them to run ahead and you will follow them from behind. 3 hours passed quickly, you and the girls already arrived on your land, (L/N)’s Land territory.

“Please make yourself at home, take a bath, and wait in the kitchen, I will cook something for us.” They nodded and do what you said without saying anything, maybe it’s a habit because their teacher ordered them around, they already get used to it. After dinner, you prepared yourself to hunt some demons, and search for some Moonflowers.

“(Y/N)- _san._ ” A knock stopped you from reaching your blade from the nightstand, opened your bedroom door, you found Claire stand in front of the door.

“Some people are expecting you.” You nodded and told her to make some tea for the guest, of course, the guest is the monsters, because there’s no human would be your guest in this time, there’s no survivor from the base, and your only friend that still alive was 3 hours away from you.

“I welcome you to my humble abode, King of monster.” You made your appearance, they stiffened when you enter the room. You assumed they already read the whole book, the king looks very uncomfortable, the smell of great regrets is really sharp from him.

“So, I guess you all already know the situation on the surface.”

“Yes, dear child, but if you could, can you tell us from your story?” You tilted your head, is the book was lacking something? But it’s impossible, you already check the book and it’s still in one piece, there was no page missing.

“Is there something you didn’t understand from the book.”

“No, we want to know if you’re not a liar.” There’s a fish woman who suddenly talks with an annoyed voice, you squinted your face and stare at this woman, you already dislike her.

“May I ask who you are?” With neutral voice, meanwhile, you wanted to sue her because she’s denied a reality, type monster that blames human after everything they do to make them safe in the underground, but she sounded it like the human and the mage was sealed them because they scared about their ability to absorb a soul.

“Heh, though you didn’t ask, me, Undyne, the Captain of Royal Guards!” Captain? She looks to be a temperamental person, the one who uses fist first before the head if she was telling the truth than you worried about the safety in the underground.

“Undyne the Captain of Royal Guards, can you please elaborate the ‘liar’ thing you talk about?” Still, with a neutral voice, you stared at her with a hollow in your vision, you release your intimidating aura a little bit, signaled the others who also in the room to shut up, but of course, your ‘partner’ conversation was oblivious about this.

“Liar, you humans are liar, there’s no creature called a demon, if they exist when we monster still on the surface then we know about them! But no, there’s no information about them! Is that right Alphys?” She turned her head to the yellow dino-monster, she suddenly fidgety when the shark-face called her.

“T-the creature y-you called demon was never recorded in o-our history, e-even when the mon-monster still roaming on th-the surface.” Impossible, in the past, monster and human know about their existence, the king monster and the higher-ups and the elder from the mage community was agreed to isolate the monster into the underground to avoid the demon to eat the monster, unless..

“King of monster, is your ancestor didn’t tell you anything? Or at least, can you remember your ancestor name?” Altered memories are one of the answers you could think of, but that spell was difficult to even for the elders, but it’s not impossible.

“Please, call me Asgore dear child, but of course I can remember my father’s.. name.” Yep, after you see his confused face, you could assume he didn’t remember. But it’s still weird, the only one who could perform Alter memory was your great-great-great-grandparents and they’re already dead way before the mage isolate the monster to the underground and your aunt who died with the villagers in the base.

“Well it’s not a problem anymore, even if you denied everything in that book, you already saw it with your own eyes, night three days ago. My village invaded by them, they destroyed village inside the base and killed all the villagers in it, there’s no survivor, you can ask that blue hoodie skeleton, he’s already witnessed and helped me to bury the corpse.” You pointed to the exact skeleton that matches with your description, who nodded, you didn’t know why he sweated, but it’s not your business.

“I don’t want to repeat the same story from the book, but if you still didn’t believe me, you could follow me to hunt some.”

“Hunt?” You assumed the female version of the king is the queen.

“Yeah, we human made a group called Demon Counter Force to defend the humanity from them, we hunt the demon who made a ruckus, who already eat human.”

“So, you’re one of them?” Nodded, you remember those old days, when you had your confidence in the front line, slashing those creature necks, smiling at their misery, hummed your lullaby in the middle of battle.

“Not anymore though. Before we go, I must warn you this is the reality, if you turn your face away, then you’re not worth to live on the surface.” Claire came and give your blades to you, this disciple of your friend, was a member of DFC, but because of the trauma, she retired from the DFC just after 3 days of work.

“Please, sleep before 9, there are some leftovers in the fridge you can warm them up if you want to eat something." You told her and she disappeared into the hall.

“So, is there brave enough to be a volunteer?” You asked them, of course, you couldn’t afford to bring them all, you can’t protect them all at the same time.

“Of course, I will be, you punk!”

“NYEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE VOLUNTEER TOO, HUMAN!” This taller skeleton is like the sweet type one, the innocent one. The type that this world didn’t need, you have to taint him a little bit, if he wanted to live on the surface, if you don’t, he will not survive a single day.

“no.” The shorter skeleton said you eyed him flatly, are they related?

“BUT BROTHER.” Yeah, they’re related, so the shorter is the older one?

“no means no, papyrus.” Oh, this skeleton is that type of brother huh.

“Papyrus, right? You can come.”

“that’s not a thing you can decide.” He told you, his eye socket was empty without the eye light.

“That’s not yours either, open your eyes, your brother is old enough to decide whatever for his own.” You told him, the look in your eyes, you _had_ a sibling too, the reason why you enter, and the same reason why you retired from DCF. But that’s the story for another time.

“The three of you please make yourself at home, just please don’t disturb the girls.” You put your blades inside your yukata and signaled the volunteers to follow you, the short skeleton followed you too, but you just didn’t care, he already killed one demon, he will kill the next easier than the first and so on, so you don’t have to worry about protecting him.

“Are you ready?”

“Of course!”

“OF COURSE, OLDER HUMAN!”

“…”

“Okay, but if you want, I can give you a challenge, how about it?” The Demon’s hunt needs stealth skill, if they can’t shut their mouth you will be in trouble.

“BRING IT OUT HUMAN!”

“YEAH!” 

“I challenge you to keep quiet in this hunt.” If you read them correctly, they will not refuse a challenge, manipulate them to do this made you felt like trash, but it’s for their own goodness.

“Why is that? YOU HAVE TO SCREAM AND KEEP YOUR SPIRIT UP IN THE BATTLE! KEEP QUIET IN THE BATTLE ISN’T COOL AT ALL, YOU WEENIE!” Huh, cool, spirit? You could laugh hard about that,

“hehehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Uh too late, you already laughed hard, cool? You didn’t want to say this but she’s stupid, coolness in the battle, in betting your life and death? That’s the biggest joke you ever heard; the joke of the year was the joke from Undyne the Captain of Royal Guards!

“Heh, that’s a good joke. But that aside, let’s go.” You bolted up, run without sounds like you usually do when you hunt the demons, maintaining your breathing focus, when you already out from the wisteria garden, you slowed your pace, made the volunteers caught you up.

“Remember keep quiet, or I will not be responsible for your death.” The shark-face wanted to say something, but you stare her eerie made her shut her mouth. In this hunt, you’re the superior, you’re the one who's responsible for their safety, but if they didn’t follow your instruction, you will let them do what they want and die for all you care.

“…” The silence filled your run, but isn’t for long, because you smelled blood from the air, the demon was near, you signaled them to stop and keep quiet. There’s a demon crouching in front of a human corpse, looks like they had their last meal.

“Nga–!” You headlock the demon from behind pinned him on the ground. But there’s a thought that comes to your head, you let the demon struggled free from your grip, the demon started to run away, but when they are beside a tree, you pinned them again and nailed their hands and legs with your blades, it’s deep enough to not let the demon struggled free from the tree.

You look at the monster they _turned their head_ from the corpse, you stared at them, they still don’t ready to live on the surface, even the short skeleton was walked away from them. You sighed hard, this is way too difficult than teaching the orphanage kids about the demon and how to kill it, the kids didn’t have any choice but learnt it hard way, but the monster didn’t want to learn, they simply denied the fact that slapped on their cheek.

You ignored them, you started to dig a hole for the human, and gave him a proper burial. Then the short skeleton came and give you a stone to be a gravestone, you smiled a bit and thanked him, you hummed a lullaby to let the spirit cross to the spirit world calmly.

“You turned your head, are you still denied the truth? Look at him, he’s already dead because of this demon, he’s already lost his innards, lost his left leg and right hand, his only half left head, there are scratches and bite wounds on his everywhere. Look at him and don’t you dare to turn your head again.” 

“This is the world, this is the surface, the cruelty of fate. This is why the mages isolated you the monster in the underground, we human know you’re too soft to kill.”

“WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU LITTLE SHIT!” And here she is, you already told her to keep quiet, twice, and she forgot about it.

“Are implying that every monster is capable to take a life?” You asked her doubtfully.

“OF COURSE!” You already ignored how she controlling her volume.

“Then,” You walked and approached the taller skeleton, you starched out your hand which is holding a blade, the skeleton named Papyrus accepted the blade and gripped it.

.

.

.

.

.

**“Show me. Kill that demon.”**

-To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA~~~ Cliffhanger, sorry I had to cut the story by half because of wordings already 2000+ I don't want to write it on one chapter it would be more difficult in the future if I do that, and don't forget about writer's block. 
> 
> The other skeletons will appear in the next chapter~~ so expect some additional chaos and migraine for the reader!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Comment, suggestion and constructive criticism will be appreciated :3
> 
> See you in the next chapter~~  
> Shepherd Ver.2, Out.


End file.
